Naruto: Tobi & Deidara's Disposition
by Sonata-Time-Flare-Nocturne-Aoi
Summary: One-Shot Complete! Deidara is at his breaking point and he can't take much more of Tobi and his antics. Rated T.


**Story**: Naruto: Tobi & Deidara's Disposition  
**Author**: Nocturne  
**Written**: January 26, 2020  
**Genre**: Humor & Suspense  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: We do not own Naruto, but we do own this situation.

* * *

**{One Shot}**

Tobi was running around through the tunnels of the Akatsuki hide out, popping in and out as he pleased, not caring about the annoyed looks he kept receiving from the only other Akatsuki member currently in the hideout. It was always like this... he ran around, carefree, like an idiot and others had to suffer through it.

Deidara looked at Tobi menacingly, the brat was a pain in the ass, and an idiot to boot. Not to mention constantly having the see the ridiculous mask anytime he even caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of his eye. How was it that someone so annoying could be made more annoying, just by applying a mask? It made no sense, but then again, few things relative to Tobi, made sense... Deidara face fell into his hands as he tried to hold back tears of pure frustration. How could he be so... so... annoying!

The others didn't understand. They told him he was too tense, that he was overreacting, that his reluctance to accept Tobi was the only reason he was having such a hard time dealing with him. But they just didn't... couldn't... really understand, they didn't what he went through with the peppy freak. How many heart attacks he'd been given, how many late nights he lies awake listening to the babbling of the perpetually cheerful and overly energetic 'partner' he thought the word bitterly. He didn't know how much more he could take before he tried to blow the fool up. He wanted to shout, scream and cry to let out some of his frustration. And then when he got all he could from that, to really make himself better he would stick a bomb right in the freaky little hole in the mask.

The thought alone was enough to make him sigh in satisfaction, he would be free of his problem once and for all, or at the very least until he, given the small chance that he survived... recovered.

But his satisfaction was immediately replaced with pure and unadulterated rage when his satisfaction disappeared as if had never existed, when his obnoxiously cheerful partner randomly pops in once again, with a shout of Tobi is a good boy. He couldn't even take pleasure from fantasies, now! He felt like a prisoner to his own frustration. Tobi was a sick sadistic, bastard.

There was no way someone could drive a person so close to the brink of insanity without there being some sort of malicious intent behind their actions. It was obvious to him now; he was being subjected to torture. Maybe... maybe he had pissed off Itachi as he was stuck in a genjutsu. And maybe he just had to survive approximately... he couldn't say for sure, but if he had to guess... 30 months 2 weeks, 5 days 16 hrs 24 minutes and 16 seconds...

"Deidara let's play. Tobi's been a good boy! " 30 months 2 weeks, 5 days 16 hrs and 18 minutes. Not that he was counting.

Deidara sent a look of pure loathing at what he fully deemed the cause of his animus.

"No... Tobi" he gritted out through clenched teeth. "For the 32nd time today, no!" he shouted finally reaching a breaking point. "I'm so sick a tired of you suffocating me with playing this and good boy that. You're literally driving me insane! I seriously considered going to back to my country and begging them to lock me away, just to keep me away from you, but then I realize... oh, he's be able to find me there, too. And just pop in and then I'd be trapped with you in a ca-cage," he felt tears starting to form in his eyes at the thought, obviously he wasn't trapped in Itachi's genjutsu, because if he were, that is where he would be... trapped in a cell with Tobi and no way out.

He swallowed heavily and harshly wiped away his tears, calming himself as much as he could. He wouldn't let this little freak see him lose his shit any more than he already had. "...And no way out... and I'd sooner kill myself than suffer that," he finished icily; the tears just barely noticeable under bitterness that he couldn't keep out of his voice no matter how hard he tried. When it came to this freak it was impossible to control himself.

Glaring mayhem, death, and destruction, into the hole of the mask, he felt his maddening annoyance return the longer he glared at the hole. A hole. How could he get it through the fool's thick head...?

Tobi looked at him... or rather, the mask was facing his direction, and was still silent even after moments had passed since he finished venting a small portion of his suffering, and for a second Deidara felt hope. Hope that, maybe, just maybe... something had finally registered in the small brain of his partner.

If he could just see his face he would know. Maybe it was contemplative, maybe it was apologetic, or... maybe it was... confusion.

Maybe he didn't understand, or maybe he hadn't realized.

If he could just see.

He had to see.

All he needs to do was take of the mask.

With that goal in mind he reached a hand out, slowly, to pull that mask off.

But before it could reach its goal, an iron grip wrapped painfully around his wrist. Freezing, eyes wide in surprise, having not expected it, or even seeing it, it is happening too fast.

"Tobi is a good boy," the cheerful voice of Tobi rang out. "Tobi is a good boy," a deep, dark, voice said repeated, replacing the normally agonizingly peppy one, as if another person were now wearing the mask. "But if you touch my mask, I will cut off every finger joint by joint, slice clean through your hand between every metacarpal, and rip off your hand at the wrist."

Deidara paled, opening his mouth to respond, but it quickly snapped shut when the dark voice started once more.

"Then," he started, almost teasingly," I will, with my bare hands, slowly pull apart your radius and ulna all the way to your elbow and then cut off both, one at a time. I will then proceed to shatter your humerus into tiny little shards, and finally I will rip what remains of it from the joint it sits in. And you can call it what you want, but I implore you to think of it as a painful form of amputation, and certainly a necessary one. After all, that arm might end up killing you, if it it's not taken care of. If you think about it, amputation is usually necessary when a limb is not salvageable, for reasons like infection setting in and spreading to other areas and ultimately, resulting in larger and more devastating consequences. And should you succeed in removing my mask, well, let's just say... I'll have amputated your head."

Tobi continued, not relenting in his threats.

"...and losing your arm is a lot easier to recover from than losing your head, so that being said, do you want to go ahead and take steps to prevent that potential complication, or would you rather take your chances with the future consequences that will arise from the likely chances, of infection setting in?"

Deidara didn't even consider whether the man could follow through with his threat. He just numbly shook his head. He was so shocked, his hand went limp and when the man released him, fell to his side without resistance. And he stayed there not moving... frozen. He wasn't sure exactly what made it so bad, maybe it was the shock, or maybe it was the uncertainty he felt when faced with a new side of someone he thought he understood.

Whatever it was this time, when he heard Tobi running around cheerfully, shouting he's a good boy, the voice, from that moment, the polite, yet overwhelmingly menacing voice, played in his mind, like voice over and he couldn't help but think that maybe Tobi wasn't such a good boy, after all.

* * *

**Please review, your feedback is most appreciative. We will write more one-shots if reader response is great enough.**


End file.
